Insert something witty with Remy
by Kitty-on-CRACK
Summary: Remy Harry, LoganXRemy. You don't like slash or yaoi please don't complain or read. Okay, basic outline of chapter one, please read though!:-Quick overview of moldyshorts attack. Harry abandoned at Petunia's. Kidnapped by the LeBeau Clan's matron off the Dursley's doorstep that November night.


**Chapter 1**

The Potter's were a perfect wizarding family; you had the man of the house who was in law enforcement as head Auror, a woman who really wore the pants of the small family due to her fire-like nature that matched her hair who was quite clever with charms and hexes, and you had the baby; a sweet fifteen month old baby boy who was extraordinarily quiet and well behaved.

Yes, James, Lily, and Harry Potter were considered the epitome of perfection for a young family in the wizarding world. Perhaps that was why they were chosen, or more like why Harry was chosen.

You see, there was currently a dark lord who put so much terror into the hearts of the population, they dare not speak his name, and a prophecy was made about the downfall of this dark lord in the springtime of 1980.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

As to James Potter's family had refused to join with Voldemort, James married a muggle-born, and James became a well renowned auror who had put several dozen of Voldemort's followers in Azkaban, the Potter family had denied the dark lord three times. However, the exact same applied to Frank and Alice Longbottom, except Alice was not a muggle born but a pureblood who defied the dark lord, and they too were expecting a child in around the end of July.

As the prophecy was made to perhaps the one man Voldemort truly feared, a man who would do anything to ensure the light's victory, the Potter and Longbottom families had to go into hiding, to protect the prophecy child. Using the Fidelius Charm — an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge it. The Potter's Secret Keeper was supposed to be Sirius Black, the Godfather to Harry but it was changed last minute to Peter Pettigrew, a close friend to the Potters, but he betrayed them.

Voldemort came to the Potter's home on Halloween night and stunned James and Lily for they could be quite handy in the future if ever persuaded correctly, such as torturing the mudblood, but even she could be useful; she was the smartest witch of her graduating class after all.

Voldemort stepped over Lily's unconscious form and stared at the babe that was destined to be his equal and sneered at the bright green eyes and dark, almost black, auburn hair while raising his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

An explosion followed and he was sure he saw the babe's eyes turn red and black before he became a mere shadow of his former self, only alive due to one of his horcuxes before he lost consciousness.

Dumbledore surveyed the wreckage after being called via Snape's patronus and told of the attack. Snape was caring for Lily and, begrudgingly James due to his inability to lie to Lily if he let James just die without trying anything, surprisingly, they had only been stunned so while he set on warming them up and preparing them to wake naturally, Dumbledore found baby Harry under some fallen debris, safe and sound asleep with only a lightening shaped scar near his hairline.

Dumbledore thought about the future, thought about how Harry was going to grow up worshiped and idolized by everyone…and how soft that would make the boy. The light needed someone who could protect them, someone who knew how harsh reality was, not grown up coddled and ultimately sent to his sure death. The light needed a weapon that had a fighting chance.

Albus Dumbledore made his choice, hastily penned a letter, and grabbed Harry, wrapped him in his blanket and hastily apperated away to Privet Drive in Surrey and left Harry on the doorstep of Number 4.

Rochelle Lebeau, an elderly but not too old woman, head of one of the most famed Theive's Guild in the world was walking back to the rent house her and her husband Jacques were staying in while on vacation and hiding from the majority of the US law enforcers.

As she past Number 4 Privet Drive, she heard a gurgle before a sniffling cry of un petit babe… so she looked and found one with a note on the doorstep, with a thin cotton blanket keeping him warm.

She read the note and was disgusted, a dark lord on the rise and they wanted the whale, horse, and blob to raise him? She had seen that family and had seen what monsters they were to the neighbors and each other. Plus the boy was supposedly magical so have the world exposed or the boy repressed by this family? No thank you. To the man who left the poor boy on the doorstep, nique ta mére! She spat and left the house of the devil and looked down at the little boy. "You shall be… Remy."

**R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
